Boy meets girl
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: Fred gets lost in muggle London, and he accidentally bumps into a bushy haired girl who seems to know everything. Little does he know that he's going to see alot more of her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Harry potter fanfic, enjoy, please review, I'm curious to see what people think, and also then I can improve my writing can't I?:-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so far, all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

August 1988

I woke up with a start.

This wasn't where I normally sleep. Definitely not. It didn't look anything like the room I shared with George. Looking around, I saw I was surrounded by four poster beds on which were George, Ron, Percy, Bill Charlie and Dad. The driver and the conductor were gossiping really loudly at the front of the bus. The Knight Bus.

"Did you 'ear? I 'erd that Arthur Weasley from the Ministry talking about 'is two sons bein' made prefect an' 'ead boy this year at Hogwarts! I bet e's proud, innit Ern?" Stan Shunkpike pretty much yelled to Ernie. I smiled, hearing my brothers' names, and looked to see them all sleeping peacefully next to me. I still didn't remember why I was there, so I poked dad who was sleeping in the bed next to me.

"Dad..." he woke with a start.

"What?" he sighed.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at him innocently.

"We're on the Knight bus, we are going to Muggle London for the weekend, I want to find out what the function of a rubber duck is, and also I want to find some vintage plugs... a-and it will be good for Bills muggles studies." He added as an afterthought. "Don't tell your mother she'll go mental, I've sent her an owl and she's got Ginny with her so she should be fine." He rubbed his nose nervously and glanced around at the rest of the boys. Ron was gradually waking up.

"Bloody hell." exclaimed Ron, looking around, his sky blue eyes taking everything in around him, he was 8 years old, so still young enough to believe anything anyone said. "Where are we?" he asked, looking straight at Dad.

"We're going on a little holiday." Dad said, tailoring his explanation to appeal to his 8 year old son. Ron nodded in acceptance and settled back down among his blankets.

Gradually as the morning sun crept across the sky, the others woke up. Murmuring and grumbling, we all got out of our warm beds and headed towards the exit doors.

"Took your time innit?" commented Stan as we made a hasty exit. "You were all so fast asleep, we went to London 'bout 50 times before you gor' up, innit ern'?" Ignoring him, we stepped out into the cool night air.

* * *

The next day we were much more refreshed and ready to appreciate the busy city known as muggle London. We were staying in a rundown hotel, which Dad had told me was ridiculously cheap, I realised why when I noticed Scabbers (Ron's rat) had made a few friends. I wasn't bothered; Gerge and I had used much more disgusting things for various pranks and experiments.

In next to no time we had arrived in what the Muggles know as "Oxford Street" in it was shos that I'd never seen in my entire 10 years of living. I was staring in awe at the big buildings, hoping I could be working in something as big and magnificent as one of these, until I noticed I was alone. I couldn't see any of my family, considering they all have flaming red hair this was surprising. Normally, this would be a great adventure, but I was stranded in a crowded city in which I had never heard of, and it wasn't even in the magical world. I pushed through the crowd frantically, hoping to see a glimpse of red in the distance, and then all of a sudden a girl crashed into me. She fell dropping all the heavy books she was carrying.

Feeling guilty, I stopped to help her pick them up. She had brown busy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Once she had them all back in her small arms she looked up at me, her eyes all smooth, like Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thank you." she said. Her voice was quite cute, and I smiled at her.

"I'm Fred Weasley, sorry about that." I replied, smiling mischievously. Being the charmer that I am, it was no surprise to me that she smiled back.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she replied. "I've just been to the library, I wanted a couple of books for a bit of light reading." she shrugged, indicating the heavy stack of books in her arms. I stared in awe.

"You know your way around here?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I come here all the time, my parents work in a dentist here, why, are you a tourist?" she questioned. I didn't have a clue what she meant by dentists or tourists so I just nodded in agreement.

"I've lost my family." I admitted, embarrassed. I figured sometimes you need to admit things you don't want to if you want to get things done. So much for being the smooth talking impressive guy.

She giggled. "Are you asking for help to find them then?" she smirked. "You could have just asked." She led me off through the crowded city, leaving me more relaxed, because I knew I was in safe hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, keep them coming *hint hint* Lioness2012, Fred is 10 and Hermione is 8 at the moment, I know they seem to be acting older than they should, I've tried to keep it more.. childlike? I don't even know. You decide, you're the readers. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I still own none of this, all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I took his hand and fought my way through the crowd. "What do they look like?" I half shouted over the babble of people.

"Flaming red hair. Six of them." He replied shortly and frantically. He tried to look relaxed, but I could tell he was worried; he definitely looked as if he didn't have a clue where he was. Luckily, like most things, I knew London inside out. I weaved my way through the masses of people and broke off near the front.

About half an hour later, we still couldn't find his family. Worry was etched across his face as we leaned against a wall in an alley away from the crowds. He had his head in his hands, racking his brains as to where they could have gone.

"Come on, they can't be far, besides, it's not safe here." I quickly noticed my voice was starting to take a bossy tone, and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"You're right, it isn't safe here." A snarling voice came from behind us. Fred froze, as if he was paralysed. He must have known. I turned around.

I saw a large, vicious looking man with scarily large sharp teeth heading towards us.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as scary and as eight year old girl can. I ended up sounding ridiculously high and squeaky, shaking, I backed away straight into Fred. He stepped in front of me and motioned to me to back away as far as I could.

"What DO you want Greyback?" Fred growled. He did know him, it seemed. "I thought you'd go for a bigger crowd personally." He looked as if he's grown a couple of inches when talking to him, puffing out his chest and trying to look as big and grown-up as possible.

"Ah, well I saw a pretty little girl running along with a skanky _blood traitor." _He spat the words 'blood traitor' and Fred shrank a little. I didn't know what a blood traitor was, but it must have been bad, I got up to defend him but Fred pushed me back, protecting me. "I wanted to get to know her; she looked good, good enough to eat." He winked. Fred stiffened, fists clenched.

"Leave her alone, she's just a child!" he yelled, but the man ignored him, and grinned even more, showing all his disgusting teeth.

"What if a child is exactly what I want?" he asked evilly. "A Muggle child, one who wouldn't understand?" _A Muggle?_ I thought, _if that's an insult, it's a pretty bad one. And what does he mean by I don't understand? All I need to understand is that he wants to bite me!_

All of a sudden I saw a flash of red light coming towards us. It hit Greyback straight in the back and he fell to the floor. I gasped in amazement.

"Dad?" Fred called, his voice echoing around the dark alley.

"FRED!" came many voices, and I heard running feet. Five children with flaming red hair came rushing towards Fred, followed by an adult, walking much more calmly but with equally fiery red hair to match his expression.

"Merlin's beard! What are you doing down here?" he asked, relief obviously shown in his eyes. Not knowing who Merlin was, and why he was talking about his beard, I stepped out from behind Fred, who was much taller than me.

"It's my fault... sir." I said cautiously, "He got lost, I was trying to help him find you, we went down here as a shortcut, and then he turned up." I burst into tears, traumatised by the events that had just happened. _I'd heard of werewolves, but they were only in stories. It was so confusing, and then that light... what even was that?_ Fred put his arm around me, protecting me.

"It wasn't her fault." Fred cut in, "I lost you, she was trying to help, she meant no harm." He looked apprehensive.

"Well, we're still going to have to perform a memory charm on her, I mean, she saw magic!" replied his Dad briskly. I froze. _Memory charms? Magic? Was he even from this world? _

"Please don't!" Fred pleaded, in a panic. He turned to face me. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. You may understand one day, but you've got to keep it a secret, I don't want you to forget me, I want us to stay friends, we can still see each other-"he said in a rush. I nodded.

"Fine." He said. Stowing away a oddly shaped stick into his pocket, "Let's get back to that... what do the Muggles call them? Ah, Ho-tels! And you need to get back to your parents, yes?" he added, looking at me kindly. I nodded again, still unable to speak.

"I'll explain everything." Fred muttered, as we headed back to the main city. I nodded a third time. I thought I knew everything, but it looked like I was missing something that was happening right in front of my eyes. Magic...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To everyone who's given me reviews, thanks! Keep them coming:-)**

Fred's POV

Hermione stayed close as we edged our way back through the busy street. She still had tears in her eyes, I couldn't blame her. I was upset myself but I wouldn't show it, because then I would look like an idiot. "Nice one Freddie." George winked, nudging me in the ribs. "Next time I'd take her to the movies, or even just down the park, but an ALLEY?" I gave him a well deserved punch in the stomach and glanced apologetically at Hermione, who had become very quiet.

"Where are your parents exactly?" asked Dad from the front of the group. Hermione was still speechless. _If I have this effect on muggles, how am I going to make new friends when I go to Hogwarts next year?_

"Your parents work at a... dentist?" I asked, still unsure of what it was. Hermione nodded.

"And where is that exactly? If it's anything like finding a rubber duck, then Merlin's beard it'll be hopeless!" Dad sighed. He's obsessed with Muggle objects; his greatest ambition is to find out how Aeroplanes stay up. Hermione looked baffled. Then she smiled.

"I can find a rubber duck for you, if that's all you want." She laughed. _Maybe I don't have such a bad affect on people after all. _

Dad's face lit up. "Really? Let's not put this off for any longer then! Lead the way... Umm...?"

"Hermione," she answered "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Well then... Her-my-one?"

"Hermione." I cut in, earning myself a smile of the younger girl. The rest of the boys were scoffing and giggling. I ignored them.

She ignored my dad's mistake and briskly walked ahead, I followed closely behind her, and she was like a girl on a mission. I never knew an 8 year old could be so... cock sure? She led us into a little shop just next door to a big shiny building which had a weird display of teeth in the window.

"That's my parent's dentist." She said proudly, pulling me head-first out of my trance. All I could say was "Wow."

"Yeah, isn't it good? They're the best known dentists in London, it's amazing." Her eyes were shining, and I couldn't help but grin at her. I noticed how little things could change her mood instantly. _I knew it, it's because I'm such a charmer!_

We headed into the little shop, in which Dad was standing in a similar trance looking at... rubber ducks. Ron was by his side, too scared to go anywhere without him after my Greyback incident. Bill, Charlie and Percy walked around as a group, looking at the grown-up things that me and George would find really boring. George was looking at some weirdly shaped bottles that said "shampoo" on them.

"I'm sorry about what happened in that Alley." I said to her earnestly. She smiled.

"It's fine, no harm done." She replied, as if it was as harmless as "Babbity Rabbity and the cackling stump."

"After today, do you still want to... hang around? We can send each other letters, play together, well... I haven't had any other friends apart from George." I asked nervously, getting straight t the point. Hermione's face lit up.

"Of course!" She took my hand and took out a stick with something sharp on the end out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I almost shrieked, panicking. She giggled again.

"It's just a pen, we use it to write, and don't you use them wherever you are?" she asked, writing on my hand with what she called a 'pen'.

"We use quills." I replied, relaxing knowing it wouldn't hurt me, it tickled a bit though.

"What, those old fashioned feathers? Do you have ink as well?" she asked in amazement. She finished writing. "That's my address." She added. "So you can write to me."

I looked down at my hand. _18 Charring Cross Road, London, England... wait... isn't that by the Leaky Cauldron? _"Thanks." I said, letting my hand hang down at my side.

"Ready to go?" asked Dad, approaching us armed with a very tall stack of Rubber Ducks. We nodded. As we left, Hermione swung her little arms around my neck. I hugged her back.

"I'll see you soon." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know alot of you guys have been confused as to how old they are, and just as I tell you, I change it again, because it's a new year, I'm such a lovely writer to you guys :D FRED IS NOW 11 AND HERMIONE IS NOW 9. Ok? Now I've got that over with, on to the good stuff.**

* * *

August 1989

Hermione's POV

It had been a year. A year since the day I met that boy who was lost in London. The boy with Flaming red hair, lots of freckles and a cheeky smile. I was now nearly 10 years old, and getting impatient. He said he would write, he promised he'd write.

I lay on my bed in my room; the shelves were packed with books, from old Fairy Tales to adult novels. I read everything. I knew everything. Sighing, I thought about the past year, everything had gone by in a haze. I glanced around my room, amongst the books and post-it notes there were photos- _memories. _The one of my mum and dad in the park, dancing in the autumn leaves; the one of me on holiday in France, very tanned and smiling; the one of me with some friends on my 7th birthday.

I had no photos of the boy I met in London last year. He was different from all the other people I'd ever met. He believed in magic. He lived in a different world, a world I could only dream of, or read about. It would never be my reality. He saved my life from a werewolf, I would never forget him. I would probably never see him again.

Confused beyond belief, I got up off my bed and collected all my library books to take back tomorrow. I needed something to do, I didn't have any friends. I mainly kept to myself nowadays, no one understood my love of reading and working hard. Putting the books in a pile on my desk I got ready for bed, and just as I was heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I heard a tapping on the window. _It's just the rain_, I thought miserably, as I reached out to turn the handle on my bedroom door. The tapping was consistent, and I turned around.

A grey owl was tapping at the window. He looked very old and also very oblivious as to what he was doing. Tied to its foot was a _letter_. I rushed over to the window and quickly unlatched it. A glass of water was on my desk from earlier along with a empty bowl in which I had some food. I poured the water into the bowl and offered it to the owl, which lapped it up gratefully. I gently untied the letter from its foot and freed it from its burden. Slitting open the envelope, I sat on my bed and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry it's been so long, the time flies by here. Never mind. I'm sure you'll forgive me. You probably thought I'll never see you again. Anyway, I'm in London tomorrow, got some things to get for my new school I'm going to this September, any chance we could meet up? Send a reply with Errol (The owl), he's a bit unpredictable and old, but he knows where I am. _

_I hope I can see you tomorrow,_

_Love, Fred_

_The time flies by here? Is that the best excuse you can think of Mr Weasley? _I thought, annoyed. I figured that I would be happier if he replied, but after all this time, I didn't know what to think. I quickly scribbled a note back (_I'm in London tomorrow anyway, maybe I'll see you around, Hermione) _and asked Errol cautiously if he'd take it back. He hooted at me and obliged to me tying my reply to his leg. He then took off clumsily and flew out of sight. I fell backwards onto my bed and waited. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The updates are going to be slower as I have GCSE's to studay for and whatnot, but that's no excuse for not reviewing! You know what to do lovelies;-)**

Freds POV

"What are you waiting for?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned around. George was there in his pyjamas armed with a glass of water and a mischievous face. _Did he know what I was doing?_

"Don't answer me, I know what you're doing Freddie." He said, sipping his water casually and confirming my fear of him knowing.

"What am I doing then?" I asked cockily, acting like my normal lively self.

"Waiting for a letter." He answered. I then realised how obvious it was, I was in a room with a couple of pet cages and staring out of the window into the night. The stars winked at me and the moon glowed mysteriously. A shooting star flashed across the sky. As I was about to close my eyes and make a wish, I noticed the shooting star had taken a plunge. It wasn't a shooting star.

Errol was clumsily heading towards me. George gave me a satisfied _I told you so _look and headed to the kitchen to put back his empty glass. By the time I heard the creaking of my twin's footsteps up the stairs to our room, Errol crash landed onto the window ledge.

Glancing up from my daydream, I caught him before he collapsed and put him gently in his cage which I had already prepared with food and water. While he was eating and drinking, I pulled the note from his leg. Relieved of the bulky letter attached to his leg, he relaxed in a more comfortable position and settled down. In next to no time he was asleep, curled up in a fluffy grey ball.

I finally opened Hermione's reply and read it.

_I'm in London tomorrow anyway; maybe I'll see you around_

_Hermione_

I was pretty disappointed with such a short reply, Hermione seemed so knowledgeable and eager. I sighed. _What was I to expect? _It had been a year. 365 days more or less. In which I had been playing Quidditch with the others, waving Percy Bill and Charlie off at platform 9 ¾, playing pranks on Ron with George... and I never kept my promise. Until now, a year later.

The next day I was up and ready to go (**A/N: Like me after several large mugs of coffee**) and when I jumped out of bed George gave me a weird look.

"What's tickling your fancy this morning?" he asked, scoffing at my eagerness to get ready to go to London.

"We're going to get all our stuff for school, I'm going to try and get mum to buy me a new broom." I said cheekily, thanking myself on bended knee for my quick response.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up though, we're probably going to get everything second hand." George replied wistfully.

We got ready, had a breakfast bigger than the surface area of Hermione's hair and gathered around the fireplace. _Why is she always on my mind?_

"Right everyone," Mrs Weasley said bossily, "Bill, you go first, followed by Charlie, Fred, George, and then Arthur dear," she looked at him affectionately, then continued. "I'm staying here with Ron and Ginny so at least THEY'RE safe!" She gave me an angry glare. "Don't go wandering off or misbehaving or you'll be de-gnoming the garden yourself for the rest of your life!" She glared at them all quickly, and then her smile returned. "Have fun dearies," she called as Bill stepped into the fireplace gracefully, his fist filled with floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" He yelled confidently, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others followed, and then it was my turn. I stepped cautiously into the fireplace, still thinking about the bushy haired girl I met one year ago. "Diagonhermione" I said, and turned scarlet as George cried out with laughter and Mum stared in horror. I spun off with no idea as to where I was heading. _Crap._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and people who have favourited and are following my story and stuff! It makes me smile:3**

Hermione's POV

I arrived in the centre of London the next day with my parents, they headed off to work in the Dentists and I went straight to the library. As usual, I was carrying far too many books and I struggled to get there due to the busy crowd of people bustling to get towards the shops. Eventually I broke free and pushed open the giant oak doors and slipped inside with the books in tow. The librarian at the desk smiled at me as I entered.

"Why hello young Hermione." The librarian smiled cheerfully. She was young and had long blond hair. I never found out her name, but she always had an air of dottiness about her. I always noticed her Radish earrings every time I checked out a book. Putting all my books on the table, she checked them back in, as she was about to scan the final book, I stopped her.

"Can I just renew that one?" I asked shyly. She smiled.

"Good book is it?" she asked, putting the scanner down and looking to see the title. It was called "Hogwarts: A history", and as she read its glossy title her eyes widened. "You're part of my world?" she asked, a bemused expression on her dreamy face. My eyes widened. That was the second person. I felt as if something majorly important was happening right under my nose, like a subject I forgot to revise for a test and then it turned up.

"What world?" I asked, curious to hear more.

"How did you come across this book?" She asked casually, her eyes had returned to their normal vacant gaze.

"A girl recommended it to me." I replied, remembering that time when she was browsing for books. A girl with dirty blond hair had come up behind her and told her that she should read it. Confused at the rather random request, I checked it out that day and read it. It was different from any other book I had read. It also had a, well, _magical _aura about it. I swore that when I turned the pages, the pictures _moved_.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry I asked, never mind." She said hurriedly, dismissing everything she had said ad handed the book back to me. "Wonderful things only happen if you believe they can happen" She called after me as I headed up the spiral staircase to get some new books.

_Wonderful things only happen if you believe they can happen_? I thought as I headed past the children's section and started to browse through the adults. I'd read all the fairytales, and I wondered if I could find more information about the magical world both Fred and the librarian had mentioned. _Fred. _I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be meeting him today, but I decided that he would have to wait. I needed answers.

After looking for what felt like years, I sat down on a beanbag in front of the fireplace and absorbed myself in "Hogwarts: A history" I looked closer at the pictures and stared in confusion as I realise they did actually move. _How is that possible? Is this what the librarian counted as a wonderful thing?_ I read on, reading about a magical school which taught young witches and wizards to use magic. I thought it was completely impossible, until I heard a crash from right in front of me.

I looked up to see a boy come crashing through the grate. His hair and face was covered in soot, and as he started to brush it off I caught a glimpse of red amongst the black. _Fred? Is that you? _ He looked over and saw me poking my head over my book.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, turning scarlet. I looked at him closely. _It was Fred. _ I could tell by his freckles and his cute cheeky smile. _Cute? Did I just say cute? _

"Fred?" I asked, getting up and inspecting him. His eyes widened.

"Hermione?" He responded, turning a deeper shade of red.

I started to dust him down in the middle of the empty library, and slowly his flaming red hair came back into view. "Fred!" I squealed, forgetting my anger that I hadn't heard from him for the past year. Before I could rant at him however he simply lifted me off my feet in a hug that I felt from my head to my toes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long! I've had studying to do! Thanks again for the reviews and support, muchly appreciated, take a virtual cookie *gives virtual cookie***

Fred's POV

After giving her a hug that lifted her off her feet, I started apologising all over again. I realised after that short reply to my letter and the fact that she was in the library and not valiantly looking for my Red haired self amongst the crowds that I wasn't in her good books.

She brushed away my apologies with a wave of a hand and continued trying to get the soot out of my clothes and hair.

"How did you end up here? In this grate?" Hermione asked, thinking. The fireplace looked unharmed, thank goodness. Fed up of the fact I was still messy and I didn't want Mum to kill me before September, I glanced around, whipped out my wand and tapped my head with it. In next to no time I was clean. Hermione stood in awe, and I felt a little satisfaction having the smartest kid I've ever met in awe with me.

It was short lived though. "You need to find your parents." She said, giving me a look identical to one that my mother would give me. I shuddered, remembering their faces as I disappeared from our fireplace back home. "They'll probably think I kidnap you every time you come to London now!" Hermione continued in a panic.

"I wouldn't mind that." I replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back, her too long front teeth showing, her dimples creasing her cheeks making her look overall like a cute 9 year old. _Cute? Did I just say cute?_ "I need to check out these books first," she said, indicating the small pile next to her. "Then we can go."_ Putting books before my safety? I can handle that for now._

She took us to the desk in which she checked out her new books. The librarian looked at me and winked. As she got to the end of the pile, she passed over _HOGWARTS: A HISTORY_ to Hermione.

"Where did you get that from?" I exclaimed in shock. _What's a wizard book doing in the Muggle world?_

"A girl recommended it to me, thank you." she said calmly. Thanking the librarian, she walked out of the library, a small pile of books in her arms that were still too much for her to carry. She looked exactly the same as when I met her one year ago. I followed her bobbing mane of bushy hair as she stalked through the high street and headed towards the leaky cauldron. But she couldn't see it? Could she?

It turned out she wasn't heading there, but to her own house. She took out a key, unlocked the door and went inside. I heard the clomping sound of her going up the stairs. Cautiously I followed, and watched her enter her room which looked like a miniature library in itself. She collapsed onto the bed, tears streaming down her face. I was speechless. _What had I done?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys,bear with me on grammar etc, I did this on my iPod when I was half asleep, so you could all mock me. Enjoy**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I couldn't bear it anymore. Everyone was hiding something from me, saying that I shouldn't know this, or I shouldn't have that. I couldn't take it. I let the tears flow, the books tumbled out of my arms onto the floor. Embracing my knees, I buried my face in my chest and covered it with my hands, giving my vulnerable expression all the protection I could give it with my small body.  
"Mione?" a small-ish voice spoke up from the other side of the room. I ignored it, I couldn't face anyone. Footsteps gently edged across the room and I felt and creak on the bed next to me and an arm snake around my back pulling me into a warm body.  
"Its ok." Fred whispered, pushing strands of hair away from my face. I looked into his eyes and felt calmed. Slightly. I still knew no more than I did before. *Why does my life have to evolve around knowledge and knowing everything?*  
"What's wrong?" he asked as my sobs got quieter and less frequent.  
"What do you know that I don't? What is everyone hiding from me?" I asked hysterically.  
"Nobody is hiding anything, you know everything someone of your kind could know." he responded calmly. He then glanced at my steely glare and realised he has said the wrong thing.  
"How am I different to you?" I demanded. "We are both human, we both speak English, we both walk and talk. Then only difference is you can do anything with a tap of a stick!"  
"But the stick is the thing that makes me different." Fred replied sadly.  
"But how?" I asked impatiently.  
He looked straight into my eyes.  
"I'm a wizard." he said bluntly.  
That explains it, but wait? Magic isn't real? Is it? But then is everything I've seen Fred and his family do with those sticks a hallucination? He saw my blank expression and laughed.  
"To us, you're known as muggles, which are non-wizards. Wizards and witches are actually all over the world, but we keep our identities a secret, otherwise you guys will be wanting magic solutions to all your problems!" He picked up my book. "This is a book from the wizarding world, see? The pictures move."  
I sighed with relief, I wasn't hallucinating after all. My mind was whirring with questions, like a computer on overdrive.  
"Wait, the wizarding world? You said you live with us?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes and no." He answered. "There are some places only wizards live and visit. Next door to your house is a pub-"  
"The leaky cauldron? I can see that, look, through the window! Just because I'm a so-called muggle doesn't mean I'm blind." I retorted, pointing outside my window and indicating the old building outside.  
"Hermione? Muggles aren't supposed to be able to see that." Fred said slowly.  
"What is it hiding?" I asked. "Its never been used, I've never seen anyone come in or out."  
As I said that, the doors of the pub flew open and a red haired man with a rubber duck sticking out of his pocket started frantically looking around, as if he was missing someone. He looked familiar.  
"Fred? Is that your dad?"  
He blinked, and then comprehension dawned on his face, his expression suddenly panicky.  
"I'd forgotten all about him!" trying to speak calmly but with a slightly squeaky tone. Before he has the chance to panic I pushed him towards the bedroom door and ran downstairs. I could hear him behind me panting slightly. Opening the door, we ran out and chased the balding older version of Fred down the street.  
"Dad!" Fred yelled. The man turned around, relief flooding his ageing face as he registered his lost son.  
"Why are you always getting lost nowadays? And why do I always find you with her?" He winked. Fred groaned, and I laughed, thankful that I am an only child, and that my parents were busy at the dentist, oblivious to my mishaps.  
The doors to the pub opened again, and another red haired boy poked his head out. He looked identical to Fred.  
"There's the womaniser!" George laughed. "Oooh wait, Hermione, can you see me?" he waved his hands around, almost knocking the hat off a lady passing by. The lady completely ignored the place, but gave us odd looks, as if to ask what we were staring at.  
"What is there not to see?" I sighed, exasperated. Fred's dad looked at me astonished.  
"You can see it? Have you always been able to see it?" he asked, trying to hide his amazement.  
"Yes." I replied shortly, not understanding why they were so amazed by the fact I could see an old building.  
"Interesting.." he muttered. "Right Fred we best be off, put your poor mother at ease, she's been worried to death, bless her. We got all your Hogwarts things, you should be thankful you have an identical twin who can be measured for you while you go wandering off with young girls!" Fred's Dad said briskly.  
"I'll see you soon." Fred said to me, giving me a hug.  
He said that last time, and I had to wait a year.  
Great.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I ditched you for like... a month... ish? idk, but heres a chapter... and a cookie. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

**Fred's POV**

"Bye mum!" George and I yelled as we leaned dangerously out of the window of a moving train. The platform was packed with so many people, but it was easy to spot my family due to their scarlet hair, and the fact that 8 year old Ginny was whining about not being allowed on the train and Ron was screaming for food. Part of me was glad to leave them behind. However as I looked around the train and saw Bill and Charlie with their gleaming badges, their signs of authority made me feel like I had a reputation to keep.

Ignoring all my thoughts, I mirrored George's confident expression as we strode down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. I was always open to meeting new people, but everyone seemed so... boring. They were either giggling hysterically about people, or sleeping, or bullying the smallest weediest kids. But then we got to the end compartment, and we saw a boy in there with a spider. He was tickling its inky black body and it squirmed in his hands.

In next to know time the boy was covered in bubotuber pus and yelling, half with laughter, half with panic. We quickly rammed the door open, whipped out our new wands and waved them in a synchronised pattern. The pus vanished, and the boy looked at us in confusion.

"How did you do that?" he asked in astonishment, looking slightly amused. His dreadlocks framed his dark face and eyes which were alight with curiosity at the two people he had just met.

"We made it after a dodgy experiment." I explained, chuckling at his surprised look.

"Yup, we didn't fancy getting those injuries again." Added George with a shudder. The boy then offered us the seats opposite him and we sat down gratefully and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Gred and he's Forge." I stated, watching him laugh at a joke we have used on so many people. As he became more comfortable around us he talked more, and we noticed we had alot of things in common: He liked a good prank, he was carefree and fun. I knew we had made a good friend. _Like Hermione._

As we changed into our second hand robes, I thought about her, alone in her room or wandering around Muggle London. Her head would be glued to the same book, that special one with moving pictures. I imagined her bushy brown hair, gently dancing down her back in response to the wind whipping her face as she shuffled along the busy street. I decided to send her a letter as soon as I got to Hogwarts, she'd love it. But since she probably knows "Hogwarts: a history" inside out she probably knows more than I do. I had an inkling there was something special about her though, I mused as I approached Hogwarts. _Something magical._


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: If all of you want to kill me right now, I understand and I apologise. I would inform you of my excuses, but that would be pointless, as it won't change anything. So here's another chapter.~B**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I sat in my room, thinking. How can I see that pub if I'm just a muggle? I looked out of the window and there it was, still standing there as it always had. The rain pelted against it, representing my mood. Fred was my only friend, and for the first time in my life I actually felt lonely. I had always been content with having books as my companion, but now... I actually had a friend, by being myself. All the other 9 year old girls are outside playing, sharing secrets, making daisy chains and dressing up as princesses, whereas I've always preferred to read a book and visit the library. Now I'd rather have friends.

I searched my room for all my library books, determined to take them back and then go outside and try and make friends. Scooping them all up and tottering slightly under their weight, I nudged open my front door with my foot and returned to the busy streets of London.

In next to no time my feet had taken me to the vast old library. I pushed the doors open and tried to walk in but ended up staggering under the heavy pile of novels. I reached the desk and dropped the books on the desk with relief. The librarian with the radish earrings smiled at me before checking in my books one by one. She stopped when she reached "Hogwarts: A History".

"Would you like me to renew this one again?" She asked politely, tucking her long blond hair behind her ears.

"No thank you." I replied hesitantly. That was my favourite book of all time, but it was a sacrifice I had to make if I wanted to be normal.

"You don't look like you want to part with it." She said, reading my thoughts and gazing at me with an amused expression. "You can't force yourself to do something you don't want to, and then it will constantly burden you."

"I just want to be normal, like I should be." I whispered, stifling a sob. "Friendship, and happiness, not books and cleverness!"

"Why do you want to be normal when there is something special in your heart just waiting to be nurtured?" She replied instantly, as if she had being trying to say that to me for years. "You're just as normal as I am." She smiled, handing the book back to me. "Read through this again and then come back and tell me if you really want to be normal, then I will happily oblige." She said this to me as if I did have magic in me, which made me even more confused. Firstly, my parents are completely normal, with normal jobs, with a normal life, and secondly, I'm nothing special, I'm just a complete bookworm, and friendless...

* * *

I ran home with the book in my arms and returned to my bed. I opened the book and a piece of parchment fluttered out.

"You're a witch. That's what makes you special." It stated. I stared at it dumbfounded for a few short seconds when it gracefully turned into a butterfly, and fluttered out of the window. The rain had disappeared and the sun now filtered through into my room.

I had hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, not wasting any more time with my drabble now, read and stuff yay**

* * *

FRED POV

Summer was flying by so fast, I only had a week left. I sauntered downstairs alongside George as we sat down at the already crowded breakfast table.  
"Your letters have arrived ready for your third year boys!" Mum called to us as we poured cereal into bowls." she handed them over to us unceremoniously and watched as we ripped them open in perfect synchronisation. We do it most of the time to scare people because we look so alike. We glanced down our lists quickly and groaned. The books we needed were getting more and more expensive each year. Mum looked unnerved as she announced that we would be leaving for Diagon Alley in a few minutes and we should really think about eating faster. We saw Ron get up immediately and rushed to put on his shoes. We laughed at his eagerness; he was starting his first year at Hogwarts next week.  
A couple of minutes later, all of us were ready to go. We all lined up around the fireplace and Mum plucked the pot of floo powder from the shelf. She held it out to Percy first; Bill and Charlie were working. He took a pinch of powder and threw it in the fire. It turned green as he stepped in and exclaimed clearly "Diagon Alley!"  
He disappeared into the network and then I took some powder. Following suit, I called my destination and after several nauseating seconds I flew into Diagon Alley ungracefully. Percy looked at me with disgust as I got up and brushed the dirt off my jeans.  
All of us trooped together in one big group to the cobbled street lined with shops. I knew for a fact I would never be bored of looking at the amazing products the shops advertised.  
"Ok kids, I'll take Ron and Ginny to look for second hand robes etc for Ronnie. Fred, George, Percy, you go with your dad to get your books." at this announcement we parted ways with our younger siblings and trooped towards the book store 'Flourish and Blotts'.  
Inside, we split apart to get what we needed as quickly as possible. The little shop was packed with students doing important last minute shopping. The noise was louder than at home, and that's saying something! George and I headed towards the school section where all our books listed were stacked neatly in subject order. Many of the shelves were empty; especially in the first year section where over eager first year had already completed their shopping. We quickly collected what we needed, and soon found ourselves drifting towards the practical joke books. We never needed them personally because we came up with our own unique pranks, but we still enjoyed reading other peoples successful jokes.  
Looking around, I froze when I saw a familiar bushy haired girl walking hand in hand with her mildy amused parents. George saw who I was looking at and smirked at me.  
"You forgot to keep up communications I expect?" he sighed. I was so roped up in pranking and learning magic that I completely forgot about the friend I'd made a couple of year ago. I watched her stray from her parents and pick up books in amazement and awe at the contents. I remembered her saying how books were her only escape and companion and groaned inwardly. I was her only friend.  
I looked at her directly, she glanced up and her face fell. She put down the book she was reading and walked away with her parents, refusing to look at me.  
"That's quite a burn" George laughed over my shoulder as we strolled towards my brother and dad waiting near the entrance laden with books Percy needed for his 5th year. I felt awful.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on a roll guys, a roll I say!~BH**

* * *

Hermione POV

I was distraught. Fred was a completely different person without me. He was laughing with his twin as if I was just a distant memory, completely forgotten like all his cares in the world when he was laughing. My parents were oblivious to him as they had never seen him before, and mistook my miserable expression for worry.  
"I know it's alot to take in, shall we get some ice cream? That'll make you feel better." said my mother, looking concerned. I nodded, just to avoid more questions and smiled as they bought me a strawberry sundae with several wafers. Even though it was my favourite I couldn't appreciate the taste today. I forced a grin as I finished it off, looking around so see Fred again at another table, talking in rushed whispers to George. My only friend, and he'd just left me behind for the wizarding world. I guess he had George, he only needed his twin. I had no one but my books. I started reading through the new books in my bag that were full of useful spells to learn. I was looking at the basic extension and shrinking charm when I saw my parents reading with me.  
"They look impossible!" exclaimed my Dad, eyes wide. They had no clue that a world like this ever existed. They were dentists, completely normal, non-magical dentists.  
"Don't use that to meddle with your teeth now dear." said my Mum gently, knowing I was very self conscious about my large front teeth. Another reason why I had no friends. Sadly she knew exactly what I was thinking, it was going to be the first thing I did when I got home, now I'll have to wait until I get to Hogwarts.  
Despite learning magic, I knew my classmates would be no different that all my classmates in muggle school. I would be picked on for my teeth, my hair, my smarts. I would be just as lonely as before.  
I kept smiling and thanking my parents until we got home. I made excuses that I should take my things upstairs and I locked my bedroom door as soon as I got in. I thought about just curling up into a ball and crying, but I had done enough of that. I didn't care about romance and love, I just wanted a friend. Sitting on my bed, I opened up my new charms book and turned it to the page about unlocking doors. I slowly lifted my wand out of its box and twirled it in my fingers. It felt so comfortable in my small hands, shame it will be the only thing to ever choose me.  
I steadily pointed my new wand at the lock on my door and studied the spell. _**Really I should have done some research prior to this**_. I was so desperate to try magic, nothing else mattered. It said to wave your wand following the pattern on the moving picture and exclaim _alohomora!_  
After following the books instructions, a blue light shot out from my wand and moments later the door clicked open. Curious, I headed over to the recently unlocked door and peered at the lock. It merely looked as if I'd unlocked it manually with the key that now rested on my bed with my books. I was so excited; I assumed being muggle-born I would have to work much harder to catch up with the others because most of them would have wizarding parents. I wasn't worried, a little work won't hurt, and my parents were so proud of who I was. Smiling, I relocked the door and tried another spell. I decided to try a levitation spell, since it was one of the first ones noted in the book so maybe I would learn it in earlier lessons. I arranged the pile of books in front of me on my bed and pointed my wand. Looking at the notes written on my book, I swished and flicked my wand and exclaimed _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_  
The books started to levitate, but then because they were so heavy the toppled to the floor. _**Maybe I should start with something lighter**_. I pushed the other books aside and placed just one in front of me and set to work.  
A couple of hours later I was levitating things as heavy as the original pile of books and moving them around my bedroom. It was so cool to tidy my room from the comfort of my own bed. I unlocked the door from my bed, grinning when it opened with a satisfying click. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts now! I looked at my calendar where I was counting down the days. Only 6 days remained. Trying to control my glee, I put my books in my trunk on the floor and my wand back in its box, then headed downstairs; proud of today's achievements.


	13. Chapter 13

**Make the most of it guys, I'm totally on a roll here xD**

* * *

Fred POV

Hermione didn't even look at me. She voluntarily turned her head away from me. It wasn't because I was ugly, because I knew I was the better looking twin. I knew it was because I had forgotten about her. She was my only friend I had made without George by my side. When I was with her, I felt like just Fred, rather than 50% of the Weasley twins. It was nice to be myself for once, and let go. I ruined that though. I would have looked away from me too that afternoon.

There was no time to mope though. There was no privacy in the Weasley house and I used that to my advantage. I spent my remaining days at home packing my things, hiding Percy's prefect badge and larking around with George.

On our final night, Mum made us a roast dinner that was enough to feed a family twice our size. We sat down, our mouths watering.  
"I'm so proud of all of you" beamed Mum, while Dad carved the beef. "Percy, second prefect in the family; Ronnie, starting your first year at Hogwarts; Ginny just starting to control your magical outbursts; and of course Fred and George, you haven't got into trouble all day so far!" she wiped the tears from her eyes as we all helped ourselves to the delicious food before us.

"You've just jinxed that now Mum, thanks!" laughed George. I sniggered, realising Percy still hadn't realised his prefects badge was missing.

"Well, I did notice my prefects badge had mysteriously disappeared from my room this morning." piped up Percy, raising an eyebrow.  
There was a long pause. Mum was looking angrily at us, all tears of happiness gone. Dad shifted awkwardly in his seat, not daring to get involved. Percy smirked at us in triumph, helping himself to vegetables as he did so. Ron and Ginny carried on eating, pretending to ignore the whole conversation. George and I looked blankly at her, our emotionless expressions perfected.

"If I do find out you've taken it," Mum said slowly and quietly "You'll be staying here instead of going to Hogwarts." she then started eating with the rest if us. George and I looked at each-other and decided we had better take it out of Ron's new robes because we would rather be cursed several times than not go to Hogwarts. However, that night, Percy wondered why his shampoo had smelt funny when he took his evening shower.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
We woke up and rubbed our eyes as we staggered towards the door. George winked at me, knowing our little revenge plan had succeeded. I grinned at him and led the way downstairs. Percy was glaring at us, with magenta coloured hair, angrily searching through spellbooks for a spell reversal charm. We knew it would only last 15 minutes in open air, so we merely watched in amusement.  
"DO YOU BOYS REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" yelled our very furious brother flipping through pages and almost ripping them. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SET AN EXAMPLE TO THE FIRST YEARS WITH PINK HAIR?"  
"Well, technically it's magenta." interrupted George lazily.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHADE PINK IT IS!" he boomed back. George, completely unfazed, fell silent. We stood around awkwardly as he leafed through old potions books, I watched the clock, waiting for the hand to indicate 15 minutes had passed. With three seconds to spare we looked up just in time to see Percy's hair fade slowly to his usual bright ginger. His face matched his hair.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-"

"What is going on here!" interceded Mum, bustling into the kitchen where the three of us stood.

"Fred and George have turned my hair pink, that's what!" yelled Percy.

"We prefer magenta, not just plain old pink." I chipped in helpfully.

"I think you're imagining things" joined in George, laughing.

"You're hair doesn't look pink, are you sure you're ok dear?" questioned Mum, frowning.

"I agree with you Mum, are you sure you're ok dear?" added George, still laughing.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Percy snapped, before storming out of the room leaving us with our bewildered mother.

"He's probably just nervous." I said as George and I headed back to our room to get ready to go back to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

**So tired and stressed, can't wait to leave school! Anyway another chapter. Boom.~BH**

* * *

Hermione POV

Masses of people buzzed around the platform like an infestation of flies. I had already travelled through the barrier; luckily I had been informed about this procedure when I was visited by Professor McGonagall. I stood on the platform, my parents either side of me. All three of us stared in wonder at the magnificent Hogwarts express.

"We've spent enough time staring, it's nearly eleven." said my Dad. They helped me stack my luggage into an empty compartment. I looked across the carriage to see the twins AGAIN, stacking an identical looking trunk into a rack further along. Fred didn't even look, too absorbed in lifting the heavy load.  
"We shall leave you here." said my mother, tears in her eyes. Trying to keep their cool, they each gave me a hug and walked away, leaving me alone on a train to a completely different world.

I sat in my empty compartment, staring out of the window. I didn't notice the door slide open and shut as a familiar person came in.  
"You completely forgot about me, why do you care now?" I asked, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could prove how sorry I am." said a guilty Fred, now sitting across from me. I surrendered and looked up.

"How?" I asked.

Before Fred could answer, the door slid open again. Three boys stood in the doorway. The middle one had blond silky hair, was taller than his friends and looked very sinister. He was flanked by two large males, very chubby and looked very stupid.

"Oh! What do we have here?" sneered the blond boy.

"I'm Fred Weasley." stated Fred sarcastically. "You're Lucius' son."

"Well observed blood traitor." Lucius' son replied, flicking his hair to one side. Fred flinched in his seat, but didn't respond. Was Fred hiding something?

"Well you must either be a potential Slytherin, or a Mudblood completely oblivious to the pure blood supremacy." looking directly at me with his cool grey eyes.

I looked blankly at him, unaware of the terms 'Mudblood' and 'Blood traitor'. Fred was getting angrier and angrier. Then I remembered that day when we were cornered in that alley as 8 and 10 year olds, when that monster snarled at Fred calling him a blood traitor...

All of a sudden Fred shot up, being two years older he towered over the pathetic little boy and his friends. They looked intimidated by his height.

"I don't care that you call me a blood traitor, Malfoy." stated Fred. "But Hermione doesn't deserve to be called a Mudblood. Now leave us alone, before I hex you."  
Malfoy stormed off after hearing this, muttering "Wait until my father hears about this" under his breath. Fred slid the door shut, and then sat opposite me. He met my inquisitorial stare.

"A blood traitor is a pure blood family who has betrayed the pure blood traditions." explained Fred quickly. "A mudblood is a cruel insult for someone who is Muggle Born, like you. It means you have dirty blood. It's not true at all, Muggle Borns are never disadvantaged, but that never stops the Slytherins."

I shuddered in my seat. The train was zooming past acres of countryside, a blur of green and blue of the sunny sky.

"There's blood hierarchy?" I asked, confused.

"No, there isn't anymore, but most pure blood families still think so. A pure blood is someone who has only wizards and witches in their family. They may have the odd squib here and there but that's it. A half blood is someone with one wizard/witch and one Muggle Born or Muggle for parents. Muggles are non magical people, therefore Muggle Borns are witches and wizards with Muggles for parents like you. Squibs however are at the bottom with Muggles because they are born in wizarding families but have no magical powers." Fred stopped speaking, his face grim.  
I was astonished. The wizards and witches I had seen looked completely normal and friendly. I was so wrong.

After an hour or so of comfortable talking, Fred got up to leave. I knew so much more about the wizarding world now.  
"I'm going to see Lee and George now, I'll see you at the sorting."

I was alone. The sorting worried me. Was it a test? I knew I could do well if it was a test because I had mastered all the spells in "The standard book of spells: Grade 1". I could easily unlock doors and levitate items as heavy as people.  
I decided to get changed, locking the door with my wand and blacking out the windows. When I was done I looked down at myself, proudly in my new Hogwarts uniform. I was putting my clothes into my trunk when I heard a banging on my compartment door. I quickly levitated my clothes into place, unlocked the door and beckoned in my visitor. He was also in his uniform. He was about average height, chubby faced and looked extremely nervous.

"You... Uh... Haven't seen... Um... A toad... Have you?" he stammered, turning bright red.

"No I haven't sorry." I replied, glancing around the compartment to check. His face fell and I sighed with exasperation.

"Have you checked the other compartments?" I asked him gently, seeing the worry etched across his face.

"N-no..." he started awkwardly.

"I'll help you, it'll be quicker." I interrupted quickly, noticing the light outside the train window dimming. We both left the compartment and eased down the noisy corridor.


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologise for my inconsistency, but I still have GCSE's they ain't changing any time soon, hopefully when they're done my posts will be more regular, but thank you to everyone who has stuck by me even though I disappear for ages all the time! It means a lot to me :-)~BH**

* * *

Fred POV

I strolled along the aisle between the many compartments in the train.

You could see through the glass windows and laugh at the giddy eager first years and groan at the Slytherins already poking fun at anyone they disliked. I saw Lee and George sitting in the same compartment I left them in earlier that day. They were now surrounded by wrappers  
from the candy trolley that must have passed while I had left.

"We saved you some food" George said to me as I walked in, knowing it would be the first thing I'd mention. He handed me a small pile of Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. Although Mum usually made us sandwiches for the train, Lee tended to bring far much more money than any of us actually needed so we used it for a feast to satisfy our everlasting Weasley hunger.

I looked carefully at the food in my lap, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to have been far more generous that he usually is.  
Knowing this would happen sooner or later after I pranked him in the summer I got out my wand, tapped the pile, and said in my mind "revelare tríbulant"*

Smirking at my successful charm, George and Lee groaned as the potions they had inserted into my food leaked out onto my lap. I cleaned this away with my wand silently and laughed at their annoyance. Luckily, we had mastered non verbal spells a long time ago so we could plan pranks in the night without Mum yelling at us. I ate the now safe food as we talked and laughed and planned our adventures  
for the coming year.

"We've got the Halloween feast in October first" Lee whispered excitedly. The wrappers were vanished away and we sat in a corner, our heads together. Although we had soundproofed the compartment, we couldn't risk anything."So, any general ideas? We have to step it up from last year." Lee pressed on, looking expectantly at us for ideas.

"We should most definitely build it up during the week: Halloween is on Saturday this year so we can start off with minor pranks and make them bigger and bigger and then an epic fireworks display Saturday night?" I suggested, looking forward to seeing everyones annoyed yet amused faces.

"We should prank the Slytherins while we're at it." added George. "That's always fun."

"Yes!" I agreed a bit too passionately, thinking of how that Malfoy scum threatened Hermione. George raised his eyebrow at me but didn't pursue it, as Lee was obliviously unwrapping another chocolate frog.

We made a more detailed plan and ensured it was foolproof. As we were ironing out any flaws in our beautiful plan, the door rattled and slid open.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." Hermione announced, poking her head around the door. She looked as if this was the thousandth door she had opened in the past few hours, but then her eyes widened as she realised it was us in here.

"Hey Hermione." I smiled genuinely. She appeared to have made a friend already and I was happy for her.

"Hey Fred," she replied. "I think I've just talked to your brother."

"Likkle Ronniekins?" George piped in, snorting with laughter. "He's a right charmer."

"I thought he was quite rude actually, and then he was trying to show off with this spell and it was obviously a fake." Hermione ranted, folding her arms.

All three pairs of our eyes lit up. "What did the spell do?" asked Lee, trying not to laugh.

"Something to do with his rat, turning it yellow I think?" it seemed a bit of a silly idea in the first place, obviously to show off to Harry Potter."

We all burst into fits of laughter. We gave him that spell the day before we left so he could impress any new friends, and then make a fool of himself, which is always priceless. Hermione looked at us, still frowning, eyebrows now raised questioningly.

"Harry Potter?! Here, on the train?" Lee yelped with excitement, changing the subject tactfully as he did so. "The boy who lived..."

"We helped him with his trunk earlier... he's made friends with Ron?" George drifted off, as if baffled by the idea of him making any friends.

"It seems so." answered Hermione, unfazed. "They must have bought the entire Candy Trolley while they were at it."

"It's useful having friends like that." I said, winking at Lee who grinned back. "Have you tried Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans yet?"

She shook her head. "I haven't had chance to eat anything yet, I missed the trolley looking for Neville's toad." we all heard her stomach rumble.

"I think there's still a box left." Lee said, fishing through the wrappers and boxes. He fished out an unopened box triumphantly and ripped off the top. Handing the box to Hermione, he smirked at her. "They mean every flavour!"

She took one tentatively. She held a golden brown bean in her hand. Looking nervously at us, she put it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.  
As she tasted the flavour, we watched with enthusiasm as her face contorted with confusion. "Is this... Toast?" she asked.

"You tell me." replied George.

Hermione laughed and swallowed. We laughed with her as we shared out the last box and compared flavours.  
As time went on, the sky turned from a pale blue to a deep navy and the day turned into night. We talked and discussed potential Bean flavours and soon enough the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade station so we could reach our destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Shoutout to Caitlan, because he was the one who suggested I get back into writing because I've been having a rough couple of months. He's been there for me even though I was acting like a complete and utter doucheface most days, but Cat, you're awesome :3  
****-Also shoutout to my loyal reviewers: despite me ditching you countless times you still review every chapter and I'm grateful for that because it makes me happier, you all know who you are :-)**  
-**Finally, if you want to keep track of me on facebook, my page name is ~Prongs-the-nerdfighter so I'll be posting on there when I'm writing uploading etc  
That is it, ALLONSY!~BH**

* * *

Hermione POV

I wasn't that nervous, if I'm honest. I knew if it was a test I would do okay because I had mastered the use of many spells. My wand was comfortably inside my robes as we were ushered through the large oak doors by Professor McGonagall and processed towards the front of the magnificent great hall.

"Look at the ceiling!" the girl walking alongside me exclaimed excitedly, staring in awe at the starry sky above her.

"It's the same as the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: a history." I replied smiling, trying to start friendly conversation. However she just rolled her eyebrows like every other person I mention books to. I sighed, hoping I would actually by some miracle find some friends. We all continued walking in silence, glancing around occasionally to see masses of students sitting at four long tables decorated in scarlet, emerald, sapphire and yellow. Everything was elegant and perfect.

Eventually we got to the front: situated here was a long table where the teachers were sat. Professor McGonagall's chair was vacant as she bustled past us with a stool and a long scroll. Next to her empty seat sat the headmaster himself: Albus Dumbledore. His long silver beard glistened in the moonlit sky as he gazed down on us with pride and curiosity. He rested his eyes on Harry who was now standing next to me, and smiled at him. Harry smiled tentatively back at him, visibly shaking. I was just about to reassure him everything would be fine but Professor McGonagall was trying to get everyone's attention.

The sorting ceremony dragged at the beginning, there seemed to be an endless amount if names before mine. It turned out that all you had to do was put on the sorting hat and it would tell you your house. It was then I remembered about reading the sorting in Hogwarts: a history. I was kicking myself for over-thinking things when a brisk voice called  
"Hermione Jean Granger"

I edged my way towards the front, cringing at the attention. I sat on the stool and looked up to see Fred waving at me, and then everything went dark as the hat got placed on my head.

"Hmm, you're a tricky one aren't you?" whispered a voice at the back of my head. I jumped, startled, but calmed down when I quickly realised it was merely the hat.  
"You're very smart, very smart indeed... You've definitely got the brains for Ravenclaw..."  
_Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad_, I thought, staring into blackness  
"... But your heart belongs to another, and I see bravery, and loyalty, and willingness to make new friends and stand by them no matter what the cost. I put you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was lifted off my head as I got up, surprised by it's sudden change in mind. I looked across the hall to see applause and Fred again, beckoning me over to his table on the far side. I walked over blindly, and sat on the bench next to him.  
"We're in the same house!" he said happily.  
"I never would have noticed, I thought the sorting hat yelled Gryffindor for no reason." retorted George straight away. I laughed with him and Lee sitting next to George as the hall fell silent again for the next student.

Eventually the sorting finished, and I was joined by Ron, Fred and George's brother and Harry Potter, who got an extra loud applause from our table. After Dumbledore said a few words, literally, we all ate far too much food and drank like we had been thirsty for days. In next to no time Percy, Fred and George's older brother, was escorting our completely stuffed bodies up to our common room on the seventh floor.

Once inside, we gathered in the main area as Percy stood tall and authoritatively in front of us. The room was huge and decorated in Red and gold. Armchairs and sofas were dotted around the room and an old fashioned fireplace burned in the corner, the glow heating up the room. A notice board was on the wall near the door and two staircases stood either side of the room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room" said Percy briskly. "Your entire luggage is upstairs in the dormitories. Boys you go up the stairs on your left, girls you go up the stairs on your right. Lessons start early tomorrow morning so you don't have time to waste!" he nodded at us all and then disappeared up the boys' staircase to his own dormitory.

Since we had nothing better to do and we didn't know where anything else was, we all sidled up our own staircases. We filed out into our dorms and found our trunks each assigned to a bed. I found mine nearest the door and closed the curtains around my area. Once ready for bed I collapsed onto the four poster bed and fell asleep easily, exhausted. It was one of the best days in my life. I really was magical.


End file.
